FIENDship is Magic Issue 4
My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic #4: Nightmare Moon, titled The Dream Team, is the fourth issue of IDW Publishing's ''FIENDship is Magic'' comic miniseries. In the issue, a recently banished Nightmare Moon exacts revenge on Princess Celestia through the world of dreams. Summary Following her banishment to the moon by Princess Celestia, Nightmare Moon comes upon the castle home of the Nyx—moon creatures that have the ability to shape ponies' dreams and dispel their nightmares. Nightmare Moon pretends to be a friend of the Nyx and asks them to teach her this ability; despite the others' misgivings, one Nyx named Doran volunteers to teach her. After some time of enduring Doran's obsession with braiding hair, Nightmare Moon attempts to invade Celestia's dreams but finds that her mind is magically shielded. Nightmare Moon instead invades a random pony's dreams and plants the idea that Princess Celestia is a ruthless tyrant. Once awake, that pony tells other ponies, and gossip spreads across Canterlot. Celestia uses her magic to calm the panicked ponies' minds, but it leaves her with little magic left to shield her own mind from intrusion. Nightmare Moon, upset that her plan was foiled, extends her influence upon the Nyx and turns them into the Nightmare Forces, and Doran feels betrayed. With the Nyx under her control, Nightmare Moon tells them to take her into Celestia's unguarded mind. In Celestia's mind, Nightmare Moon attempts to break the princess's spirit with fear, but Celestia is unaffected, knowing that all of Nightmare Moon's mental attacks are only illusions. Nightmare Moon exploits Celestia's nightmares and shows her a vision of Luna—trapped and abandoned by her sister. Celestia hesitates for a moment, but she is reminded of a power she has that Nightmare Moon doesn't: love. With this power, Celestia casts Nightmare Moon out of her mind. The next day, peace has been restored in Canterlot. Celestia's royal guards fear another attack on her mind, but Celestia says she has allies in this war, showing her braided mane. Back on the moon, the Nightmare Forces claim they are unable to enter Celestia's mind again, but in quiet secrecy, they vow to protect Celestia as much as they can. While Nightmare Moon is unable to invade Celestia's dreams, she learns that she can still enter other ponies' dreams, and she begins to plan out the remainder of her banishment. Quotes :Nightmare Moon: *sigh* Home sweet home... There has to be something to do on this rock. Now, who needs ruling? :Gaiman: Caring for one's dreams blends the past, present, and future. Every hope and dream can been seen. As well as any fear... One false step can create anger, hatred, or worse. It can even change a memory. :Nightmare Moon: And that is where nightmares come from. :Gaiman: I'm terribly sorry, but I didn't catch your name. :Nightmare Moon: You can call me... Mare on the Moon. :Doran: Can I braid your tail? :Nightmare Moon: No. :Nightmare Moon: If dreams have the power to create and change memory, I'll make sure Celestia regrets the way she treated me. I'll be back in Equestria before she can raise another sun. :Nightmare Moon: I'll change what you all think of Celestia... and me. You'll beg for me to rule you. :Doran: B-But, I thought we were friends! Is there no love in your heart? :Nightmare Moon: Love?! Ha! Talk about my own personal nightmare... :Princess Celestia: Sometimes love means doing what is best and what is right, even if it is hard for you. Love is about others, not ourselves. You are too selfish to set my sister free of your dark magic. You are too scared to feel empathy or sorrow for another! You are too weak to wield love's power! But I am not! :Royal guard: But if you couldn't close the bond, Nightmare Moon will be back, and your subjects will be in danger again. :Princess Celestia: We are no longer alone in this fight. The truest of friends have ways of sticking with you, in your heart, and in your head... :Doran: Mistress, the connection to Princess Celestia's mind is broken! :Nightmare Moon: Then I have no use for you. Farewell, fluffykins. :Doran: B-But we can still influence dreams! You can still create nightmares for the rest of the ponies! :Nightmare Moon: Oh dear ones, my sentence on your little rock just got a lot more interesting... de:FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 4